Pokemon Tracker
Here a catalogue the teams I've had throughout the course of the Pokemon games, and I'll also be logging my ongoing playthroughs as well. In order: =Before the Beginning of Time= Soul Silver; First Playthrough My first proper Pokémon game (Child Me never figured out that in RSE you had to set the clock before starting the journey, sad times). Well, technically? It was on one of those R4 cartridges that can store multiple games, so I dunno. I'm still trying to find that cartridge, so I might just be able to post my full team here (though the game started to get glitchy in the middle of my play through forcing me to stop playing so again technically it isn't my full team). From what little I remember though, I can tell you that I had a Typhlosion (named Vulcan; I was really into Greek/Roman mythology at the time), a Golbat/Crobat, and a Flaaffy. I probably also had either a Pidgeotto or Noctowl since I tended to catch the first things that come across me. =2011-2013= White; First Playthrough Unfortunately, I lost the cartridge, so I can only piece together fragments of memories. My starter was Poseidon the Samurott, and I distinctly remember having a Crustle and a Leavanny named Tailor. No doubt I had an Unfezant, and I think I had a Herdier and a Pansear at some point but eventually retired them. I think I had a Zebstrika and a Krookodile, but I'm not very sure. Black 2; First Playthrough I remember a lot more about this one, but again, I lost the cartridge (what bad luck I have). This time my starter was Emboar (forgot the name, probably named it Bacon or something like that), and I actually had two Electric types, ShockSheep the Ampharos (quality nickname) and Nikola the Magnezone. I also remember DracoPimp the Dragonite (Guess who I watched all the time back then), and yet another Unfezant. =2014-2015= Fire Red; (Technically) First Playthrough Through the power of emulators, I finally got around to Generation 3. Well, kinda. I stopped halfway because my laptop broke, and well, that couldn't be salvaged, so off that went. I had a Blastoise, a Nidoking, a Pidgeot, a Butterfree, and two other Pokemon that I can't remember. Diamond/Pearl; First Playthrough I was also doing either a Diamond or Pearl playthrough (forgot which one) when my laptop broke, so RIP both of those games. I'm pretty sure I picked Empoleon, and I remember having a Staraptor and a Bibarel, with the possibility of a Budew and/or Combee. =2015-2017= X; First Playthrough This is the first Pokemon team I can list in its entirety, and it's glorious: *'Cassiopeia the Delphox' (Lv 73) - Blaze; Psychic, Grass Knot, Flamethrower, Cut *'Cannon the Mega Blastoise' (Lv 71) - Torrent; Ice Beam, Bite, Surf, Dive *'Fun the Vivillon' (Lv 71) - Shield Dust; Draining Kiss, Bug Buzz, Hurricane, Energy Ball *'Shwing the Aegislash' (Lv 72) - Stance Change; Iron Head, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Sacred Sword *'Cinnamon the Diggersby' (Lv 72) - Cheek Pouch; Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Power-Up Punch, Dig *'Lighthouse the Ampharos' (Lv 72) - Static; Dragon Pulse, Thunderbolt, Power Gem, Signal Beam Y; First Playthrough After my brother lost interest in his cartridge after the first gym(!!!), I was given permission to wipe his save and start anew. I had the following: *'Poseidon the Greninja' (Lv 87) - Torrent; Ice Beam, Substitute, Rock Tomb, Surf *'Hyperion the Mega Charizard' (Lv 90) - Blaze; Heat Wave, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Fly *'Dionysus the Gogoat' (Lv 93) - Sap Sipper; Earthquake, Leaf Blade, Double-Edge, Aerial Ace *'Ares the Heracross' (Lv 82) - Guts; False Swipe, Megahorn, Bulk Up, Close Combat *'Khione the Weavile' (Lv 79) - Pressure; Shadow Claw, Low Sweep, Ice Beam, Hone Claws *and a sixth member that I can't find anywhere Yokai Watch; First Playthrough What? What do you mean this isn't a Pokemon game? Well, regardless, I had as much fun playing this game as other games, so why not give it a little spotlight? In Rotation ''- The Yokai that I use'' *'Shogunyan' @ Vampiric Fangs (Lv 99) - Serious and Rough - Extreme Critical; Lightning Slash ★♛, Storm ★4, Bonito Blade ★♛, Heart of a Warrior *'Komane' @ Venoct Gauntlet (Lv 99) - Serious and Brainy - Alpha; Power Punch ★5, Incinerate ★7, Spirit Burst ★♛, Burn *'Appak' @ Venoct Gauntlet (Lv 99) - Serious and Logical - Penetrate; Double Slice ★♛, Waterfall ★9, Torrent Slash ★♛, Torrent Power *'Pinkipoo' @ Fiend Ring (Lv 99) - Serious and Tender - Popularity; Beat ★5, Paradise ★9, Heartmelt Love ★♛, Skip a Beat *'Dragon Lord' @ Vampiric Fangs (Lv 99) - Serious and Rough - Dragon Force; Maul ★9, Meteor ★3, Dragon Rock ★♛, Dragon Power *'Venoct' @ Fiend Badge (Lv 99) - Serious and Brainy - Venocharge; Maul ★5, Voltage ★9, Octo Snake ★♛, Venoct's Blessing *'Blizzaria' @ Ice Ring (Lv 45) - Stiff and Logical - Snow Play; Smack Down ★1, Blizzard ★3, Shiny Snowdrifts ★3, Numbify *'Rattelle' @ Moon Ring (Lv 45) - Serious and Logial - Hanging In; Stab Storm ★3, Blaze ★3, Prism Parasol ★3, So Generous *'Ryth' @ Cheery Coat (Lv 45) - Serious and Gentle - Wavy Body; Slap ★1, Restore ★♛, Seaweed Samba ★3, Slippery Mekabu *'Multimutt' @ Fiend Band (Lv 44) - Carefree and Grouchy - Mutt's Paradise; Chomp ★3, Blaze ★1, Superbite Twin ★3, Confusion *'Everfore' @ Heavenly Sash (Lv 43) - Stiff and Twisted - Oldness Zone; Beat ★1, Reaper ★2, Beauty Beam ★3, Youth Drain *'Papa Bolt' @ Venoct Gauntlet (Lv 37) - Loafer and Logical - Strict; Practiced Punch ★1, Lightning ★1, A Father's Scorn ★1, Dad's Support Retired ''- The Yokai that I don't use anymore'' *'Buhu' (Lv 12) - Stiff and Twisted - Wind Play; Pesky Poke ★1, Whirlwind ★1, Boohoo Blast ★2, Depression *'Dimmy' (Lv 19) - Stiff and Grouchy - Secrecy; Stepping Slice ★2, Whirlwind ★1, Did You See Me? ★2, Fade Away *'Lafalotta' (Lv 36) - Stiff and Logical - Hanging In; Headsmack ★2, Absorb ★4, Mwabsorption ★1, Side Splitter *'Baddinyan' (Lv 54) - Serious and Grouchy - Pompadour; Nasty Kick ★7, Fire ★4, Nice ta Beatcha ★3, Delinquency *'Tattlecast' (Lv 50) - Serious and Gentle - Caring; Beat ★5, Restore ★3, Max Volume 11! ★2, Disclose *'Undy' (Lv 18) - Carefree and Grouchy - Carless; Pointy Pokes ★1, Fire ★1, Toothpick Rainfall ★1, Defenceless *'Cadable' (Lv 44) - Stiff and Grouchy - Modest; Double Slice ★4, Tornado ★2, Shadow Speed ★1, Cicada Ninjutsu *'Flumpy' (Lv 22) - Carefree and Twisted - Windplay; Pesk Poke ★1, Tornado ★1, Awfully Awkward ★1, Awkwardness *'Hungorge' (Lv 42) - Carefree and Grouchy - Starver; Chomp ★3, Absorb ★3, Gleeful Gluttony ★1, Starve *'Wantston' (Lv 23) - Stiff and Grouchy - Greed; Slap ★1, Shock ★1, Envious Hand ★1, Envy *'Rollen' (Lv 33) - Carefree and Logical - Gambler; Earthsplitter ★1, Rapids ★1, Roll of Fate ★2, Luck's Smile *'Skreek ' (Lv 36) - Stiff and Twisted - Penetrate; Pesky Poke ★1, Tornado ★1, Meet the Reaper ★2, Despair Alpha Sapphire; First Playthrough Funny story, since I really wanted to re-do each play through of X and Y, I traded over both teams to here, which is what lead me to create this page. This was my team: *'Tsunami the Mega Swampert' (Lv 97) - Torrent; Hammer Arm, Ice Beam, Surf, Scald *'Athena the Swellow' (Lv 98) - Guts; Fly, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace *'Machanne the Breloom' (Lv 87) - Poison Heal; Sky Uppercut, Sludge Bomb, Seed Bomb, Cut *'Omen the Mega Absol' (Lv 77) - Pressure; Dark Pulse, False Swipe, Thunderbolt *'Naranja the Ninjask' (Lv 70) - Speed Boost; Shadow Ball, Slash, X-Scissor, Dig *'Valour the Mega Gardevoir' (Lv 95) - Trace; Moonblast, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball Sun; First Playthrough When Sun and Moon were first announced, I only watched the first trailer, then kept my eyes closed to any other trailers, announcements and leaks in order for the element of surprise to be present. My reasoning for this is that when X and Y were first announced, I scoured for and gobbled up every piece of news I found about the games, and when I finally go to playing, I kinda got bored with the amount of content I wasn't surprised by, especially when only 78 Pokemon were introduced. It was also at this point where I actually started to care about stats and, in turn, which moves and play style would suit each Pokemon better. I had the following Pokemon: *'Hecate the Decidueye' (Lv 75) - Spirit Shackle, Leaf Blade, U-Turn, Brave Bird *'Delsin the Sylvan' (Lv 76) - Shadow Ball, Work Up, Moonblast, Psyshock *'Nyx the Salazzle' (Lv 73) - Flamethrower, Leech Life, Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb *'Henrietta the Slowbro' (Lv 73) - Psychic, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, Scald *'Pierre the Arcanine' (Lv 74) - Bite, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang *'Mickey the Alolan Raichu' (Lv 76) - Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Psychic, Nasty Plot Y; Second Playthrough This one was extremely short-lived due to boredom, but I'm going to post it here, anyway. So, the concept here was that I'd catch six Pokemon and trade all of them between my other cartridges in order to create an "optimised team" of sorts. I've since wiped the save in order to start yet another one, but here was the lineup: Vulcan the Cyndaquil, Yggdrasil the Phantump, Lightup the Chinchou, Alduin the Goomy, Foxy Loxy the Vulpix and Kite the Mantyke.... yeah, I don't know how I ever thought this time was "optimised". =2017-2018= Ultra Sun; First Playthrough So in the playthrough, I wanted to play like Ash from anime; catch a whole bunch of Pokemon and use them interchangeably. Through grinding and perseverance, they're all roughly the same level. I call it the Ash Run. Here's the team I beat the league with for the first time: Majesty the Arcanine, Tesla the Magnezone, Flow the Mienshao, Reaver the Tyranitar, Gumpy the Goodra, and Beowulf the Zoroark. In Rotation ''- The Pokemon that I use'' *'Beowulf the Zoroark' (Lv 75) - Illusion; Flamethrower, Night Daze, U-Turn, Shadow Ball **Give it a pair of specs and it burned a hole in the Elite Four. Molayne especially. *'Tesla the Magnezone' (Lv 76) - Sturdy; Tri-Attack, Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt, Signal Beam **I was so dead set on optimisation that I refused to use it at Level 33 until I got to that damned power plant. It was totally worth it; slap on a Choice Specs on it and it murdered anything that wasn't Ground-type. And then it began to murder them too when I Ability Capsule'd it so it had Sturdy. *'Quinoa the Alolan Muk' (Lv 77) - Poison Touch; Ice Punch, Poison Jab, Fire Punch, Knock Off **I retired Quinoa very early on in the playthrough, but it made a huge comeback near the end of the game where it absolutely wrecked the Battle Tree and Title Defences. *'Nightwing the Noivern' (Lv 76) - Frisk; Dragon Pulse, Boomburst, Flamethrower, Hurricane **It was quite the hassle raising Nightwing, but let me tell you, it becomes a beast when it evolves. *'Majesty the Arcanine' (Lv 76) - Intimidate; Crunch, Outrage, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang **I needed a second Fire-type, and I didn't originally plan to have Alolan Marowak, so the logical choice was this good boy. I have to say, though, he's not my favourite member of the rotation, but he gets the job done. *'Flossy the Whimsicott' (Lv 75) - Infiltrator; Moonblast, Hurricane, Leech Seed, Energy Ball **Doing this Ash Run allowed me to experiment with a bunch of Pokemon, and it really opened my eyes to many cool ones such as Whimsicott, who's just really a whole bunch of fun to play with. *'Dreadlocks the Mega Mawile' (Lv 76) - Intimidate; Iron Head, Play Rough, Ice Punch, Crunch **I didn't think much of Mawile before getting to raise one, and I must say, Dreadlocks is a beast. And a constant source of BP. *'Ampere the Mega Ampharos' (Lv 76) - Static; Dragon Pulse, Power Gem, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast **You'd think I'd get sick of this thing after having it on so many of my teams, but you'd be wrong. *'Harvard the Wishiwashi' (Lv 77) - Schooling; Ice Beam, Earthquake, Scald, Aqua Ring **Don't know why I came up with the name, but that's besides the point: Harvard will ruin your day. Period. *'Alucard the Crobat' (Lv 76) - Inner Focus; Confuse Ray, Leech Life, Cross Poison, Air Slash **I mean, I just had to. It's Crobat. It is, however, one of the least used members. *'Reaver the Tyranitar' (Lv 75) - Sand Stream; Earthquake, Crunch, Superpower, Stone Edge **I don't really make any good use of Sand Stream, but hey, it's about time I used this thing. Reaver packs a punch, but he's not my favourite. *'Chariot the Talonflame' (Lv 74) - Flame Body; Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Swords Dance, Roost **I was tempted to recruit him early on, but I already had three fire-types and like, five flying-types, so I passed. Now that Honchkrow, Xatu and Skarmory were gone, I figured it was time to let him shine on what I like to call Team Late, a group of select Pokemon that I initially passed on to be used in the late game. *'Catherine the Tsareena' (Lv 76) - Queenly Majesty; High Jump Kick, Trop Kick, Return, U-Turn **Team Late's powerhouse, she sassed her way into my heart with Trop Kick and her wildly kinky move pool. *'Autarchess the Tyrantrum' (Lv 76) - Strong Jaw; Stone Edge, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Earthquake **I wanted to use at least one fossil, and this is the one that caught my eye. She was also the first Dragon-type addition to the rotation. *'Ruffian the Pangoro' (Lv 75) - Mold Breaker; Crunch, Poison Jab, Brick Break, Earthquake **I wanted to use a Pangoro on my first X playthrough, so now I got to use one here on Team Late. *'Aragog the Araquanid' (Lv 75) - Water Bubble; Leech Life, Liquidation, Crunch, Poison Jab **I knew I just had to get one. She's a massively powerful Pokemon. *'Framework the Mega Metagross' (Lv 76) - Clear Body; Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt **I just happen to like really powerful Pokemon on my team. *'Tumptump the Trevenant' (Lv 77) - Natural Cure; Horn Leech, Phantom Force, Leech Seed, Poison Jab **I was boycotting Festival Plaza for some reason at the time, so I resorted to trading with NPC to get my Trevenant. If I had a choice, his name would be Gallows. *'Hephaestus the Torkoal' (Lv 70) - Drought; Solar Beam, Heat Wave, Sludge Bomb, Earthquake **The last weather summoner to be added as part of Team Late. He has some seriously great coverage. *'Primrose the Florges' (Lv 76) - Flower Veil; Wish, Toxic, Moonblast, Protect **Yet another Team Late addition. Toxic stalling is tons of fun, who knew? *'Gumpy the Goodra' (Lv 75) - Hydration; Rest, Power Whip, Rain Dance, Aqua Tail **Yes, I did indeed SOS chain for hours in order to get him. Believe it or not, I caught like, three Sap Sipper Goomy before getting a Hydration one, but you know what, all the fun abusing rain totally made up for that. *'Frostbite the Alolan Nineties' (Lv 74) - Snow Warning; Blizzard, Dazzling Gleam, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory **Halfway through the game, I decided I wanted one Pokemon for each type of weather, so when it came to hail, I knew I wanted to get Ninetales. All that SOS chaining was well worth it, even if she is really frail. *'Flow the Mienshao' (Lv 76) - Regenerator; Drain punch, U-Turn, Poison Jab, Fake Out **Very much a late addition, though not "Team Late" late. Mienshao is awesome; she'd never die because of Regenerator + Drain Punch + Big Root, and I had absolutely no problem abusing Fake Out. *'Lofty the Pelipper' (Lv 76) - Drizzle; Hurricane, Ice Beam, Surf, U-Turn **Team Late's rain summoner was very much so a last minute addition. He paired up very well with Goodra. *'Chillah the Cinccino' (Lv 75) - Skill Link; Iron Tail, Rock Blast, Bullet Seed, Tail Slap **Back when I was trudging through Ancient Poni Path, I was browsing the internet, and was surprised to find out you could actually catch Minccino in the Ultra Versions, something I bummed myself out about considering how much I grinded in this playthrough. Determined, I went back and caught one back at the recycling plant to make it equal level to my current team, which took some time. Further down the line, I noticed its Attack stat was much higher than its Special Attack when I evolved it into Cinccino, so I had to retire my Hyper Voice-centric Cinccino in order to catch a new one. And me, forever determined, SOS chained for hours (and maybe more) for a Skill Link Minccino. Just because of these events, Cinccino turned out to be my favourite Pokemon due to how much of a powerhouse it is. *'Emperor the Empoleon' (Lv 76) - Torrent; Drill Peck, Earthquake, Flash Cannon, Surf **The utmost latest addition to even Team Late, right before the battle tree. So glad I tried Island Scan. *'Chimera the Silvally' (Lv 76) - RKS System; Multi Attack, Iron Head, X-Scissor, Fire Fang **Not much to say, but it was fun to use it. *'Pringles the Jellicent' (Lv 75) - Water Absorb; Ice Beam, Scald, Hex, Recover **I was originally going to recruit a female Frillish for Team Late, but I so badly wanted the male form with the moustache. Reserves ''- Future members or members of circumstance'' *'Esowes the Carbink' (Lv 41) - Clear Body; Safeguard, Skill Swap, Protect, Power Gem **He made for an excellent SOS Chainer, nabbing me great finds such as Chillah and Gumpy. *'Saville the Smeargle' (Lv 59) - Technician; False Swipe, Odour Sleuth, Hypnosis, Spore ** A much later addition, I teamed him up with Esowes for a foolproof SOS chain-catch scheme. *'Erebos the Eevee' (Lv 14) - Anticipation; Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack **I took me a while to decide, but this Eevee is going to be an Umbreon. Retired ''- The Pokemon that I don't use anymore'' *'Pyro the Incineroar' (Lv 62) - Blaze; Darkest Lariat, Brick Break, Flare Blitz, Swords Dance **Yeah, I retired my starter. He just wasn't as strong as some of the other members of the rotation, and he got killed pretty frequently, so I just did it. I temporarily recruited him back later on after I found out he got Flare Blitz, but he still wasn't doing anything for me, so I just decided to bench him for good. *'Chocolate the Lopunny' (Lv 50) - Cute Charm; Agility, Work Up, Jump Kick, Baton Pass **The Baton Pass schtick got boring *'Euphoria the Slowbro' (Lv 38) - Own Tempo; Shadow Ball, Zen Headbutt, Slack Off, Water Pulse **I already had a Slowbro back in Sun, and I was boycotting Festival Plaza at the time, so I just ended up retiring her. *'Bumble the Ribombee' (Lv 75) - Shield Dust; Dazzling Gleam, Pollen Puff, Aromatherapy, Quiver Dance **I dragged it all the way through the whole game because I had a habit of keeping early-game bugs, but he just wasn't doing enough. Ultimately, I dropped him. *'Boxxxy the Crabominable' (Lv 35) - Iron Fist; Ice Punch, Brick Break, Dizzy Punch, Payback **I just wanted a Water-type early on, so when I got Wishiwashi and then Araquanid, I just dropped her. *'Capone the Honchkrow' - details unavailable **Unfortunately, I accidentally released it, but it was pretty good while it was on my team, but I dropped it after deciding I had enough Flying-types. *'Lanchanclas the Hawlucnha' (Lv 51) - Unburden; Hone Claws, Flying Press, Acrobatics, Roost **I retired her after deciding I had enough Flying-types. *'Caravan the Muddle' (Lv 76) - Stamina; Iron Head, Superpower, Mega Kick, Earthquake **Playing with Stamina was a bit fun when it lasted. *'Puffball the Wigglytuff' (Lv 53) - Competitive; Psychic, Play Rough, Hyper Voice, Double-Edge **Wasn't doing enough damage. *'Hemera the Espeon' (Lv 50) - Synchronise; Swift, Morning Sun, Shadow Ball, Psychic **Wasn't doing enough damage. *'Guardian the Lurantis' (Lv 50) - Leaf Guard; Leech Life, Leaf Blade, Solar Blade, Slash **Wasn't doing enough damage. *'Castillo the Palossand' (Lv 56) - Water Compaction; Earth Power, Shadow Ball, Shore Up, Giga Drain **Wasn't doing enough damage. *'Seer the Xatu' (Lv 38) - Early Bird; Air Slash, Psychic, Ominous Wind, Roost **Wasn't doing enough damage. *'Crossbones the Alolan Marowak' (Lv 75) - Rock Head; Flare Blitz, Shadow Bone, Stone Edge, Thrash **Got killed pretty easily. *'Jet the Skarmory' (Lv 40) - Sturdy; Flash Cannon, Roost, Fly, Slash **Wasn't doing enough damage... which I now realise is what it isn't supposed to do. *'Terracotta the Boldore' - details unavailable **Long after I ended my Festival Plaza boycott, I traded it for another Boldore in order to fill my Pokedex *'Stinger the Vikavolt' - details unavailable **Unlike Tesla the Magnezone, the result wasn't worth the wait. It ended up being to slow for me, despite how much damage it pumped out. It was accidentally released some time ago. *'Hercules the Heracross' (Lv 59) Swarm; Take Down, Megatron, Close Combat, Brick Break **Got killed pretty easily. *'Valiance the Braviary' (Lv 75) - Sheer Force; Shadow Claw, Superpower, Crush Claw, Brave Bird **Got killed pretty easily. Y; Third Playthrough (Ongoing) In a similar vein to Ultra Sun, I've been wanting to play Kalos a lot smarter (optimising movesets, paying attention to stats, type-matchups, synergies, abilities, etc.), so I restarted my Y playthrough again. Logs ''- My progress in this playthrough'' 9/14/18, 3:26PM It had started about 4 or 5 months ago, and there's a bit of a hiatus, but once I resume it be updated. I've already retired one Pokemon; Chariot the Fletchinder, because I'll already have a Fire/Flying type soon. Here's the current roster: *'Dreadnaught the Quilladin' - If you read my first X and Y playthroughs, I've already done Froakie and Fennekin, so of course this is next logical choice. Not a fan of Quilladin, though. *'Bouncer the Azurill' - It's currently on the sidelines because I want to optimise the level at which it evolves (which is soon), so I have to space out the number of battles I put her in and of course provide the necessary messages and soothe bell. *'Rosa the Budew' - Basically the same story as Azurill. *'Aspis the Vespiquen' - Being recently evolved, she's currently the top dog in Rotation. *'Lance the Kirlia' - Don't worry you poor unecessarily-girly Kirlia, you'll become a Gallade soon enough. *'Cuasó the Bagon' - The nickname came from a long brainstorming session; you see, Croissant is sorta pronounced like "kwah-soh(n)" in French, so if you spell that out, it becomes "Kwaso", and I wanted to make it fancy, so it became "Cuasó"... plus it sounds like "queso" (which is great with croissants, I have to recommend). *'Ursula the Inkay' - I mean, who hasn't made the connection *'Harley the Skiddo' - If you look closely, Skiddo is meant to resemble a bicycle (and Gogoat is supposed to resemble a motorcycle; look at the horns), so Harley it is *'Hyperion the Chameleon' - Second time's a charm *'Chilo the Venipede' - sPEED BOOOOOST (doesn't actually have Speed Boost) *'Excalibur the Honedge' - Kinda infuriating that the only Dusk Stone is in Laverre but I can always trade over someone. 10/2/18, 5:42PM After a bit of a hiatus, I returned to the game with fresh eyes *Cleared Glittering Cave and chose the Sail Fossil, but I don't think I'm going to be recruiting an Amaura for this playthrough *'Chilo' evolved! Or rather, Daantiil evolved; I renamed it because I liked the name I gave my Whirlipede in White better *'Bouncer' evolved into Marill thanks to that massage lady in Cyllage! *Recruited two Pokemon at Menhir Trail; Emolga and Golett **Named the Emolga Sora because it kinda sounds like "soarer" which basically describes Emolga **Named Golett Senintel because... it's a sentinel *Got the TMs for Shadow Claw and Payback *Current Team: Cuasó, Sentinel, Sora, Excalibur, Aspis, and Daantiil 10/3/18, 6:36AM *Retired Bagon so I could go back to recruit an Axew at Connecting Cave *caught a Hawlucha to act as an HM slave *Wiped the floor with Grant and got the TMs for Rock Tomb and Aerial Ace (The team I used: Jobber, Edge, Dreadnaught, Ursula, Excalibur, Harly) *'Bouncer' evolved again! *Dealt with Team Flare at Geosenge *Current Team: Hyperion, Excalibur, Sentinel, Sora, Daantiil, Aspis 10/5/18, 9:04AM *'Bouncer' evolved! *Was originally gonna get a Nidoran, but then I saw Solosis and recruited him instead *Named the good jello boy Allele which sounds like Khalil which is a name and stuff *Cleared Reflection Cave *Got the TMs for Gyro Ball, Flash, and Poison Jab *'Daantiil' evolved! *Got a Soothe Bell for Rosa *Did stuff at the Tower of Mastery *Currently grinding for the Gym *Current team: Daantiil, Bouncer, Edge, Hyperion, Excalibur and Sora 10/9/18, 8:09AM *Caught a shiny Tauros (not training it though, just thought it'd be worth the mention)! *Finally evolved Rosa for Grass Whistle! *I'm trying to evolve Ursula but the upside down thing isn't working??? *'Allele' evolved! *Beat Korrina on my first try (The team I used: Excalibur, Sentry, Aspis, Allele, Rosa, Sora) *Taught the TM for Power-Up Punch to Bouncer *Receieved the Eviolite and smacked in onto the good jello boy *Got my Mega Ring and refused to take the Lucario *Got the HM for Surf and wasted it on Bouncer *Fittingly, Harley evolved at the ranch! *Training for a while; current team: Jobber, Ursula, Dreadnaught, Hyperion, Harley, Bouncer 10/11/18, 6:19PM *Went back for a Dawn Stone on Route 3 to evolve Lancer! *Caught a Chinchou and Skrelp with the Good Rod I got from Coumarine *I named the Chinchou (who quickly evolved into Lantern) Lumos, and the Skrelp Nori *Explored Azure Bay and the badlands a bit *'Excalibur' evolved! *Beat Ramos on my first try! (The team I used: Rosa, Sora, Nori, Lancer, Hyperion, Excalibur) *Finally evolved Rosa at the gym *Went back and found a Shiny Stone at the ranch and used it to evolve Rosa once again! *Cleared the power plant; Dreadnaught and Ursula (finally) evolved there! *Got the TMs for Trick Room and Flame Charge! *You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm kinda maybe contemplating replacing Rosa with another Roserade, this time with Natural Cure... but it's probably too late so ha!! *Putting the team I used to clear the power plant on the bench for a while to train the others; current team: Lumos, Sentry, Daantiil, Edge, Lancer, Hyperion 10/12/18, 6:19PM *I um, just realised that I forgot to write down Edge's entry down in the In Rotation section, oops *Beat Clemont on my first try! (The team I used: Lumos, Sentry, Edge, Daantiil, Lancer, Hyperion) *Taught the TM for Thunderbolt to Nori and Lumos *'Hyperion' evolved, so now I can finally use that Mega Stone *Went back to Muraille Coast to get the TM for Roost *Cleared the Laverre Forest Path, and while I was there I caught a Goomy and a Skorupi *I want my Pokemon Y Gumpy to be a special (or at least mixed) attacker this time even though this one has Sap Sipper *Named the Skorupi Autarch because of emperor scorpions get it haHA *'Edge' evolved! I decided to train him and Gumpy extra hard so that I won't have to drag them through the Laverre Gym and Brun Way *Beat Valerie on my first try! (The team I used: Autarch, Nori, Excalibur, Allele, Rosa, Hyperion) *Dealt with Team Flare at the power plant *Going to get through Brun Way (current team: Autarch, Sora, Aspis, Edge, Bouncer, Dreadnaught) 10/14/18, 10:26PM *Caught a Klefki, named him Gandalf *Explored Lost Hotel *I also explored Melancolie Path (I missed it the first time around) and got a Super Rod *Arrived at Dendemille *'Sentry', Autarch and Allele evolved at the Frost Cavern! *Dealt with Team Flare yet again *Caught a Beartic! I named her Polly. *Taught a few Move Reminder moves to both Lancer and Polly *Arrived at Anistar and beat Serena *Training up my Pokémon, especially the ones that don't stand a chance against Olympia (current team: Excalibur, Allele, Jobber, Rosa, Lancer, Harley) 10/18/18, 8:10PM *Beat Olympia on my first try! (The team I used: Autarch, Hyperion, Lancer, Aspis, Sentry, Bouncer) *Cleared Vallee Etroite Way and arrived at Couriway *'Edge' evolved! *Beat Professor Sycamore on my first try *Cleared Terminus Cave and found a Dusk Stone to evolve Excalibur! *'Gumpy' and Nori evolved! *Arrived at Snowbelle! *Cleared the Winding Woods *Got the TMs for Double Team and Sludge Bomb *Doing some training at the hidden pokemon village place (current team: Autarch, Allele, Daantiil, Ursula, Lumos, Rosa) Rotation ''- The Pokemon that I use'' *'Dreadnaught the Chesnaught' (Lv 55) - Overgrow; Wood Hammer, Take Down, Poison Jab, Spiky Shield *'Rosa the Roserade' (Lv 55) - Poison Point; Shadow Ball, Growth, Sludge Bomb, Giga Drain *'Lancer the Gallade' (Lv 55) - Steadfast; Psycho Cut, Aerial Ace, Night Slash, Swords Dance *'Aspis the Vespiquen' (Lv 55) - Pressure; Attack Order, Air Slash, Power Gem, Roost *'Hyperion the Mega Charizard' (Lv 55) - Blaze; Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Rock Tomb *'Bouncer the Azumarill' (Lv 55) - Huge Power; Aqua Tail, Double-Edge, Superpower, Play Rough *'Harley the Gogoat' (Lv 56) - Sap Sipper; Horn Leech, Double-Edge, Bulldoze, Synthesis *'Excalibur the Aegislash' (Lv 55) - Stance Change; Shadow Claw, Swords Dance, Iron Head, Sacred Sword *'Daantiil the Scolipede' (Lv 54) - Poison Point; Poison Jab, Steamroller, Rock Tomb, Pursuit *'Ursula the Malamar' (Lv 54) - Contrary; Foul Play, Hypnosis, Psycho Cut, Superpower *'Edge the Haxorus' (Lv 55) - Mold Breaker; Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Dragon Dance, Dragon Claw *'Sora the Emolga' (Lv 55) - Static; Spark, Acrobatics, Pursuit, Roost *'Sentry the Golurk' (Lv 55) - Iron Fist; Heavy Slam, Shadow Punch, Dynamic Miss Punch, Earthquake *'Jobber the Hawlucha' (Lv 56) - Unburden; Fly, Strength, Cut, Rock Smash *'Allele the Reuniclus' (Lv 54) - Magic Guard; Shadow Ball, Hidden Power (Steel), Psychic, Recover *'Lumos the Lanturn' (Lv 55) - Volt Absorb; Surf, Aqua Ring, Thunderbolt, Signal Beam *'Nori the Dragalge' (Lv 55) - Poison Point; Sludge Bomb, Surf, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse *'Gumpy the Goodra' (Lv 49) - Sap Sipper; Dragon Pulse, Muddy Water, Thunderbolt, Sludge Bomb *'Autarch the Drapion' (Lv 54) - Sniper; Poison Jab, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Hone Claws *'Gandalf the Klefki' (Lv 46) - Prankster; Draining Kiss, Foul Play, Attract, Mirror Shot *'Polly the Beartic' (Lv 55) - Snow Cloak; Shadow Claw, Power-Up Punch, Aqua Jet, Icicle Crash Retired ''- The Pokemon that I don't use anymore'' *'Chariot the Fletchinder' (Lv 18) - Flame Body; Tackle, Quick Attack, Ember, Peck **After I got Hyperion, I didn't want to have two Fire/Flying types, so I ditched this birdie. *'Cuasó the Bagon' (Lv 14) - Rock Head; Rage, Bite, Shadow Claw, Hone Claws **Turned out to be too much of a hassle; she was way behind and Axew was more compelling to me. Leaf Green Using an emulator, I was able to go through the story really quick and grind like a champ using fast forward, which really did help with gameplay. I ended up finishing the game within three days. Logs ''- My progress in this playthrough'' 9/13/18, 8:33AM I literally just started this one yesterday as of the writing of this post, and I'm already at the fourth gym. Here's the current roster: *'Dank the Ivysaur' - Get it, because he's a weed *'REEEE the Butterfree' - Proved to be one useful guy when Golbat wasn't strong enough yet and I didn't have the Lapras I'm planning to get. *'Junkrat the Pikachu' - at first i was gonna nickname it "trash mouse" because that's what it is, but then i realised... *'s u c c the Golbat' - just found out that you cant evolve it into crobat until after the league, like wHAT EXCUSE ME GAME FREAK *'Zaddy the Nidorino' - I badly needed a Ground-type for Vermillion. *'Foxy the Ninetales' - Pretty much the only reason I emulated LeafGreen; I was sick of Arcanine. 9/13/18, 11:00AM Currently getting to cinnabar. Here are some noteworthy events: *'Dank' evolved into a Cush-- I mean Venusaur. *'PK Ice the Lapras' (get it) was obtained from a guy at Silph Co, covering Water and Ice, two types neither of which I didn't have. *'Junkrat' finally made it to evolve into the fat little sucker it was meant to be: Raichu! *'Zaddy' also evolved into Nidoking, now he's a real man ;) 9/12/18, 1:34PM Okay now we're at Cinnabar *Taught Lapras Shock Wave for that OU BoltBeam strats,,, *Taught Butterfree Psychic because the little cinnamon bun deserved it. *I visited the power plant and caught myself the legendary bird himself, Navajo the Zapdos! Welcome to the rotation, my friend. Unfortunately, it's a bit overlevelled compared to my team at the moment, so it's gonna lounge around for a bit. *Apparently Neither Butterfree nor Golbat can Fly, so I had to get another bird into the mix. Since I didn't want to use Zapdos yet, I caught Helicopter the Doduo from the Safari Zone and quickly levelled it up to a Dodrio. God I hate TMs, but I'm actually glad they existed so that I could see the mighty helicopter bird's greatness in person. It's actually pretty dang strong. *When I initially went through Seafoam Island I was confused because I couldn't seem to find an exit... until I remembered that Erika's badge allowed you to use Strength. And so I had to backtrack to get the HM and teach it to Nidoking in order to get through *Resurrected an Aerodactyl and a Kabuto... thinking of recruiting either one. 9/14/18, 2:40PM With a total of 1 hour, 6 minutes and 52 seconds, I'm already done with the League. Here's my Hall of Fame team: Navajo the Zapdos, Helicopter the Dodrio, PK Ice the Lapras, Zaddy the Nidoking, Dank the Venusaur, and Foxy the Ninetales. *Wrecked Giovanni with Lapras and Venusaur *Taught Lapras Strength so that I could give Brick Break to Nidoking *Retired Golbat and Raichu because I already had Dodrio and Zapdos *Swept Lorelei's pansy-ass team purely with Lapras *'Dodrio' and Venusaur were the MVPs of Bruno's battle *I had the hardest time with Agatha, since I benched Butterfree (who I taught Psychic to) and Nidoking died to a Psychic in the beginning *'Lapras', with a little help from Zapdos, went through Lance's team pretty easily *I forgot Zapdos had already run out of PP for Thunder (couldn't be bothered to get TM Thunderbolt) so Pidgeot was a bit of a pain, but it was pretty smooth the whole way through *Even though I retired him, I really wanted to evolve Golbat so that's what I did Rotation ''- The Pokemon that I use'' *'Dank the Venusaur' (Lv 49) - Overgrow; Giga Drain, Cut, Leech Seed, Poison Powder *'REEE the Butterfree' (Lv 50) - Compound Eyes; Psychic, Gust, Sleep Powder, Whirlwind *'Zaddy the Nidoking' (Lv 49) - Poison Point; Megahorn, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Brick Break *'Foxy the Ninetales' (Lv 48) - Flash Fire; Flamethrower, Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp, Dig *'PK Ice the Lapras' (Lv 50) - Water Absorb; Ice Beam, Surf, Shock Wave, Strength *'Helicopter the Dodrio' (Lv 49) - Tri Attack, Drill Peck, Steel Wing, Double-Edge *'Navajo the Zapdos' (Lv 52) - Thunder Wave, Thunder, Fly, Drill Peck Retired ''- The Pokemon that I don't use anymore'' *'Junkrat the Raichu' (Lv 45) - Static; Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Quick Attack, Dig *'s u c c the Zubat' (Lv 49) - Inner Focus; Wing Attack, Bite, Leech Life, Confuse Ray White; Second Playthrough (Ongoing) On the same premises of my Leaf Green, I'm going to play things smart this time. Logs ''- My progress in this playthrough'' 9/21/18, 3:09PM *Started the game with Hattori the Oshawott *Caught Husky the Lillipup in Route 1 9/22/18, 3:03PM *Got a Pansear from the Dreamyard and named it Toast *Beat Striaton Gym on my second time (on the first time, Cilan kept on spamming Work Up and well, swept my team from there) *I passed on Munna because I'm planning to get a Solosis *Made Toast my Cut user (at least until I find a better Pokemon to waste it on) 9/23/18, 2:15PM So after a while, I started to notice that things aren't going as fast as Leaf Green (understandably), so these updates are gonna be a bit more detailed *Got a Blitzle to cover my Electric-type quota, named it Velocity *'Hattori' evolved! *Replaced Husky (who evolved) with another Lillipup with Vital Spirit because I wanted an Intimidate Stoutland *Caught myself a Timburr to handle Lenora after getting my ass whupped by her like, six times *Taught Rock Smash to a couple of my Pokemon *Caught a Venipede (named it Daantiil; daan means hundred in filipino and tiil means foot in cebuano) and a Petilil (named Sway) in Pinwheel Forest *I decided this is going to be an Ash Run 9/24/18, 8:23AM *Not much progress in terms of story *Caught a Darumaka to replace Toast *Also caught a Sandile 9/25/18, 10:56AM *Beat Burgh on the first try *Arrived at Nimbasa *'Daantiil' evolved! Rotation ''- The Pokemon that I use'' *'Hattori the Dewott' (Lv 22) - Torrent; Razor Shell, Retaliate, Fury Cutter, Grass Knot) *'Husky II the Herdier' (Lv 22) - Intimidate; Take Down, Work Up, Dig, Bite *'Velocity the Blitzle' (Lv 23) - Motor Drive; Shock Wave, Quick Attack, Charge, Flame Charge *'Rodbuster the Timburr' (Lv 23) - Sheer Force; Low Kick, Rock Throw, Focus Energy, Wake-Up Slap *'Daantiil the Whirlipede' (Lv 22) - Poison Point; Poison Tail, Pursuit, Rock Smash, Bug Bite *'Sway the Petilil' (Lv 22) - Own Tempo; Growth, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Magical Leaf *'Darcy the Darumaka' (Lv 22) - Hustle; Fire Punch, Headbutt, Facade, Incinerate *'Bloke the Sandile' (Lv 23) - Moxie; Dig, Bite, Sand Tomb, Cut Retired ''- The Pokemon that I don't use anymore'' *'Husky the Herdier' (Lv 18) - Sand Rush; Tackle, Odour Sleuth, Bite, Work Up *'Toast the Pansear' (Lv 10) - Gluttony; Cut, Incinerate, Rock Smash, Lick =The Future= Sun; Future Planned Second Playthrough It's going to be an Ash Run Possible Recruits from Melemele island: *Primarina *Snorlax *Alolan Raichu *Lycanroc *Sableye *Cloyster *Mismagius from Akala island: *Stoutland *Vaporeon/Glaceon/Leafeon *Kangaskhan *Golisopod *Shiinotic from Ula'Ula island: *Flygon *Mimikyu *Absol *Froslass *Clefable from Poni island: *Granbull *Dhelmise *Sharpedo Sword or Shield; First Planned Playthrough Future Recruits *Scorbunny Category:Post-Test Page Category:Pokémon